Please Please
by J. Hillstone
Summary: [SONGFIC]James convida Lily para o Baile de Formatura...Será que ela aceitará o convite? [JL]Com a música Please Please, do McFly.


**Aconselho que ouçam a música Please Please, do McFly, enquanto lêem a fic...**

**_

* * *

__Please Please – McFly_**

-Lily? Será que podemos conversar?A sós?- indagou James Potter, um lindo moreno de cabelos castanhos escuros,totalmente bagunçados, óculos, olhos de um castanho-esverdeado enlouquecedor, seu ótimo físico adquirido graças ao Quadribol e um inconfundível sorriso maroto no rosto.

Lily Evans meio que já previa que o colega não demoraria a lhe falar.A garota, acenando com a cabeça para a amiga, Marlene McKinnon, com quem falava antes de ser chamada pelo maroto, acompanhou James para fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, casa à qual pertenciam.Seus cabelos ruivos balançavam com o vento; seus olhos, verdes intensos, como uma esmeralda, brilhavam como duas pérolas.

Entraram em uma sala vazia, e James pronunciou-se, a voz levemente trêmula, deixando transparecer sua ansiedade:

-Lily, você quer ir ao Baile de Formatura comigo?Espere!Antes que responda, tenho uma surpresa pra você- disse o garoto.E então, de súbito, uma música levemente agitada tomou conta da sala, e a voz do maroto começou a cantar:-

_Set the sceane, I think I'm in love now  
Your eyes are green, and come from above now  
Easy girl, I think we're alone now  
Let's get the motion in the ocean  
So turn off your phone now_

A voz de James Potterera suave,gentil… Lily nunca ouvira mais bela voz.Sentia-se protegida, aquecida.E ficou contente ao perceber que a música era pra ela.Involutariamente, sorriu.

_I wanna put my hands on your skin_

_Underneath the clothes that you're in_

_So kick off your shoes_

_Let the fun begin_

Lily não pôde deixar de corar ao ouvir aquela estrofe.Sabia muito bem que as intenções de James poderiam ir muito além da música.Sua face ganhou todos os tons de rubro, ficando quase da cor de seus cabelos, quando James Potter a olhou de esguelha, aumentando o sorriso.

_c-c-c-comon with me now_

_m-m-m-must be a dreamer_

_I wanna get with you_

_Please please please Lily please_

_Sunsets, the color of fire_

_Yeah, red hair, you're taking me higher_

James sorriu ainda mais ao ver a cara falsamente indignada da ruiva: odiava ser chamada de ruivinha.E Lily pensou que talvez o garoto não fosse arrogante, metido, prepotente e galinha como pensara.Já fazia um tempo que percebera que o maroto havia mudado, que o maroto estava mais maduro, mais responsável.

_I'm not sure what's happening to me_

_If you're a god then I will belive_

_You love yourself more than you love me_

Lily sentiu-se tentada a cair na gargalhada.Há um bom tempo espalhara pelos quatro cantos do mundo que odiava James com todas suas forças.Mas talvez não fosse bem assim.Sempre soube; apenas não quis admitir.

_c-c-c-comon with me now_

_m-m-m-must be a dreamer_

_I wanna get with you_

_c-c-c-comon with me now_

_You got me thinking of England_

_Oh, I wanna get with you,_

_Yeah you know I do_

_Please please please Lindsay please_

_Please please please Lindsay please_

James convidava Lily pra sair desde o quarto ano, e ela sempre recusara.Todos em Hogwarts sabiam.E a maior parte das garotas gostariam de estar no lugar de Lily.Ter James Potter à seus pés!Que garota resistiria?Quando James começou a convidar Lily pra sair, Lily pensava que seria mais uma em sua incontável lista; depois de muitos pedidos da parte dele, a ruiva passou a achar que agora ele a queria como um troféu; mas por quê James se daria ao trabalho de correr atrás dela, durante três anos, podendo ter qualquer outra de Hogwarts que desejasse?No fundo ela sabia dos sentimentos do moreno, e sabia que eram recíprocos.

_Girl, I'm talking to you now_

_Girl, I thougth that you knew now_

_I wanna run my hands through your hair_

_Come in the room with your underwear_

_Well, if you make it outline, we don't care_

Dessa vez a garota corou bruscamente, o que não passou despercebido pelo maroto.Talvez estivesse causando o efeito desejado em Lily.

_Oh yeah,_

_c-c-c-comon with me now_

_m-m-m-must be a dreamer_

_I wanna get with you_

_c-c-c-comon with me now_

_Oh, you got me thinking of England_

_I wanna get with you,_

_Yeah you know I do_

_Please please please Lily please, Yeah_

_Please please please Lily please, Yeah_

_Please please please Lily_

_Please please please Lily_

_Please please please please..._

E proferindo estas últimas palavras, terminou a música, os olhos brilhando enquanto encarava a mais perfeita de todas as mulheres, em sua opnião.Sim, mulher.Parecia que o tempo havia voado nesse ultimos no Expresso de Hogwarts, com onze anos.Naquela época, pensava que era só uma garotinha, e agora, já era uma mulher.

-James...- começou Lily, à beira de lágrimas.

-Lily, nunca tive mais certeza: eu te amo!Sempre te amei!Então, aceita ir ao Baile comigo?- James disse, sincero.Nunca fora tão sincero em sua vida.Nunca sentira nada igual.

-Oh, James!É claro que sim!E...antes que eu me esqueça: eu também te amo!Sempre amei!

E dizendo isso, aproximou-se do maroto, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto.E, enfim, seus lábios uniram-se apaixonadamente, selando seu amor.

* * *

**Bem, essa songfic foi um lapso da minha mente.Um lapso de sábado a tarde.Estava ouvindo essa música,e pensei o quão perfeita ela eh pra esse casal lindo!Gostaria de agradecer a July Black, minha amigona, que me inspirou pra escrever essa songfic.Ela quem me mostrou essa música, me fez viciar nela, e ela que me apresentou às fics!Tive que fazer umas pequenas mudançinhas na letra da música...Originalmente eh "Please please Lindsay please", mas mudei pra Lily mesmo...hehe...**

**Ah, e por favor, deixem reviews e façam uma escritora(não se acha nem um poucoo!) feliz!Eh só clicar nesse botãozinho super lindo, de cor lilás/azul/roxo/preto/amarelo/vermelho/verde/de bolinhas ou o que vocês preferirem!**

**Beijos!**

**PS:Estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, Sirius/Marlene, mas com outra música...Depois que os dois(Lily e James) saíram da sala...Mas eh só uma idéia...**


End file.
